


In The Kitchen

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Raphael and Donatello [13]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Turtlecest (TMNT), tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25804771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: Donnie and Raph have a late night romp in the kitchen.
Relationships: Donatello/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Raphael and Donatello [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/432241
Kudos: 30





	In The Kitchen

Donnie sighed as he reached out for his coffee mug and groaned when he realised that it was empty. Glancing at the nearest clock he saw that it was a little after three in the morning. Too late to go to bed, he figured, he may as well fuel up and power through the day. 

Donatello walked silently through his darkened home and straight towards the kitchen, switching the light on before heading towards the coffee maker, groaning again when he realised it was empty and he was going to have to wait for it to brew. 

Donnie leaned against the counter and closed his eyes as he waited for his sweet nectar to be ready. His eyes snapped open when he heard the doors of the elevator open. He knew that neither Leo or Mikey nor Master Splinter was going anywhere this time of the morning, so it could only mean that it was Raphael finally coming home. Soon that was confirmed as Raphael appeared in the doorway.

“You’re coming home late, let me guess, purposely to piss Leo off?” Donnie rolled his eyes at his brother, his tiredness making him snappy. 

“Not everything I do is ta’ piss him off...but...yeah.” Raph shrugged as he leaned against the door frame. “You going ta’ bed any time soon?”

“I’m not brewing this coffee to help me sleep.” Donnie responded and Raph chuckled deeply.

“Ya’ cranky tonight.” Raph commented as he sauntered into the room and up to his brother. 

“I’m in the middle of something very vexing at the moment Raphael, I just want to get straight back to it but I need my coffee.” Donnie sighed and tensed up slightly as Raph put his hands on the counter top either side of him and pressed his body against his.

“Raph, I’m not in the mood.”

“Ya’ need some stress relief there Donnie boy.” Raph said as his mouth came down on his brothers but Donnie refused to let the kiss continue and moved his mouth away, making Raph move to his neck.

As much as Donnie wanted to push his brother away, take his coffee and lock himself in his lab, he couldn’t ignore how good his brother's mouth felt and the warmth that was spreading through his body. 

“Ah, Raph...f-” Donnie stopped himself from saying what Raph wanted to hear and instead sighed out his brother’s name as his head tilted back. “Raph…”

“Yeah?” Raph said, pulling his mouth away from his brother's neck.

“We shouldn’t be doing this here.” 

“Oh, so ya’ wanna do this now?” 

“Not here.” 

“Yes here, no one’s awake.” Raph said as he pushed his brother up onto the counter top and moved into the space.

“We could wake them up.” Donnie said as he tried to ignore Raph’s bulging plastron rubbing against his own.

“Ya’ just gonna hafta be quiet then.” Raph said as he pressed a finger against Donnie’s lips. Opening his mouth he wet the finger thoroughly, knowing where it was going to go.

Raph’s prep job was rough and fast, as was the hand on his brother’s erection. He had to smother Donnie’s mouth to keep him from crying out. Once he was deemed ready, Raph thrust his erection into his mate in one quick movement.

The fucking was just as rough and fast as the prep work, which made it hard for Donnie to remain quiet but he tried his best, the loudest noises coming from them was their slapping skin and when their legs hit the cupboards behind them.

“Raph!” Donnie churred as he came, over his brothers hand and their plastrons, the feeling of his brother clenching around staggering Raph’s thrusts until he came also.

When Raph made no move to get away from his brother, Donnie started pushing against his plastron, but Raph wouldn’t budge, remaining pressed against him and his erection still sitting inside him. 

“Raph.” Donnie said as he pushed his brother again but Raph ignored him in favour of biting his neck, clearly wanting to go for round two. “Raph it’s almost five...it won’t be long before Leo or Master Splinter will come in here.” Donnie moaned as Raph began kissing his neck.

“‘Is fine, we’ll be quick.” Raph said as he pulled partway out of his brother, his erection once again at full hardness, before thrusting back in.

" _ Raphie. _ ” Donatello sighed as he threw his head back, rocking against his brother, trying to quicken their time together.

When Leo walked in on their second round, Donnie wasn’t surprised, but what did surprise him, was their leader joining in. 


End file.
